Royal Love
by BlackRoseDragon44
Summary: What if a princess falls in love with a servant of the man she is supposed to marry? What problems will come, who will stay in their way to find happiness and the main problem will they end up with each other?
1. Prologue

Me: New Story!

Jaden: Um, hurray?

Me: Yeah, you should be happy.

Jaden: Okay.

Me: Okay, the diclaimer now, I DO NOT OWN Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of it's characters.

Jaden: Enjoy, I didn't even know, she wrote something new. -_-

Me: Heh, it was a secret, so let's the chapter begin!

* * *

Our story begins in a palace of the Darkness Kingdom. Many people would think darkness is a bad thing, but it isn't, not at all. This darkness is soft and calm, it never harm someone and never destroyed anything, except for the evil darkness, which caused a mass destruction in the Darkness Kingdom.

The prince of this kingdom wore the name Johan, Johan the III. He was handsome and very good built. He had wild teal hair and shinning turquoise eyes, which made every girl falling for him. Many girls were attracted by this, but more of them were attracted by his talent of painting and playing music instruments. He wasn't arrogant, what you would expect from a royalty. He was nice, friendly, cheerful and so much more.

At this time of the day the prince was sitting in his room and reading his poetry books. He loved poetry it inspired him to paint. A knock on the door was heard through his whole room.

"Who is that?" asked Johan calmly, taking his read glasses off.

"It's me," a male voice said. It sounded like a teenager's.

"Oh, come in," said the prince as a response to the mysterious figure behind his room door.

The door slowly opened to reveal a boy with wild brown hair in two shades of the color brown. He had hazel eyes, which reflected happiness, cheerfulness, but also responsibility. The boy went to the prince's side and sat down next to him.

"What brings you here, my friend," asked Johan the male figure, who was sitting next him.

"The King wishes to see you, my lord," said the boy.

"Judai Yuki, how often do I have to tell you this! Call me Johan," said the prince, glaring at the young man.

"I beg for forgiveness, it won't happen again," said Judai.

"Alright, you said my father wants to see me?" asked Johan his friend with the name Judai.

"Indeed," answered the prince's servant.

"Alright, then let's go, Judai," said Johan, who closed his book and stood up. Judai nodded and followed him. The two teenagers went through the halls of the palace and in a few minutest hey reached the throne hall. Johan slowly opened the door and went inside to meet up with his father, the king. Judai silently followed him.

"You wanted to see me, father?" said Johan, looking at his father with questioning eyes.

"Yes, I wanted to see you prince Johan," answered the king.

"And why?" asked Johan his father, which wore the name Noah the II.

"I engaged you with the princess of our neighbor kingdom, the Light Kingdom," said Noah to his son. Johan eyes widened in shock, he would marry a complete stranger? He didn't want that, but he was eighteen years old and he had obligations toward his father, so he couldn't contradict against this.

"As you wish, father," said Johan, trying to hide his sadness from his own father. But Judai noticed that and looked with a sad look at his friend and master. The prince and his servant then left and let the king alone.

"I hope Johan won't hate me for this," mumbled Noah to himself.

XXX

Judai and Johan made their way back into Johan's room. When they arrived Johan grabbed a pillow and yelled in it. When he was done he just let his body fall into his soft, king-sized bed. Judai just grabbed a wooden chair and took a seat next to his huge bed.

"God, I will marry a complete stranger!" yelled Johan.

"Come on, Johan. It can't be that bad," said Judai to his master.

"Sorry Judai, but you don't know what I'm going through," said Johan, staring at the ceiling.

"Maybe you will like the princess. You know the love stories. Prince and princess are forced into a marriage. They hate each other at the beginning and then they fall in love and marry each other. A happy end," said Judai.

"Yeah, but this isn't a fairy tale, Judai," said Johan depressed.

"Head up, just don't think so negative," said Judai, grinning at his best friend.

"Yeah, thanks Judai, I really needed that," said Johan with a smile.

"For nothing, but could a please for a favor?" said Judai and gave Johan a tap on the shoulder.

"What do you need?" asked Johan, sitting up and looking at his friend.

"I wanted to ask if I could at the evening go hunting," asked Judai.

"Hunting? Why for god's sake do you want to go hunting?" asked Johan, confused at Judai's question.

"I just feel like it," said Judai with a smirk. Johan nodded and agreed. Judai worked hard and it made Johan happy that he could do something for him.

What Judai didn't know at that time is that he would do a lot of things, which hasn't got with hunting nothing in common.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Me: Hope you like it.

Jaden: What will come to me! *yelling hysterically*

Me: Don't be afraid, you'll be fine, or at least a hope so. *evil grin*

Jaden: WHAT!

Me: Just kidding! Anywho, **PLEASE REVIEW**! It always makes my ''writers'' mood.

Jaden: Yeah, that's true, when she gets a review, she always has the half of the next chapter done.

Me+Jaden: See ya in the next chapter of _ROYAL LOVE_!


	2. Princess Asuka

Me: New Chappie! *excited* Thank you very much for the reviews!

Alexis: Yeah, but she's still upset about that other story, but nevermind.

Me: Okay, I admit this chapter was done a week ago, but it just didn't seem to be right.

Alexis: Now she's too lazy to re-write it so she will publish the original one.

Me:** Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of it's characters. Marina Chardon BELONGS to BlueRedRosa23 (still waiting for your review xD). But there is something I DO OWN and it's the plot of this. **

Alexis: Please, enjoy!

* * *

The Light Kingdom was a place of peace and harmony. Now we are in the Light palace, where the king and his daughter live. The queen sadly already passed away and let the two of them alone in the world. But time passed and the princess and the king got over it. The king even married again. He was happy, but the step-mother and step-sister of the princess were very harsh to her.

A scream was heard from the halls. The king who was walking through the halls ran to the place, where the scream came from. When he arrived his jaw dropped. His daughter was holding a mouse in her hands and his second wife and new daughter were standing on wooden chairs.

"Tenjoin Asuka!" yelled the king at his younger daughter, who was holding the mouse. The younger daughter was beautiful, she had long golden hair and her hazel eyes were reflecting kindness and joy.

"What?" asked Asuka, rubbing the mouse's little head. The king shook his head and went to his wife to calm her down from the shock. Asuka just rolled her eyes and cuddled the mouse to herself. The mouse had the color white all over it's small body.

"Asuka, why are you holding a mouse in your hands?" asked the king his little daughter.

"Simple father, she is my pet," answered Asuka still holding the little mouse in her hands.

"Princess Asuka, Do it have to be a mouse? I can give you everything else as a pet," said the king.

"And what's so bad about a little mouse?" asked Asuka, getting a little angry that nobody understood her love to the little animal.

"Nothing, it's just your mother and sister are scared of her," said the king, looking at his wife and second daughter.

"My little mouse Mei Mei isn't scary at all!" yelled Asuka angry, storming out of the room with the mouse named Mei Mei.

"Midori my lovely wife, could you please accept the little pet of Asuka?" asked the king his wife, the second Queen of the Light Kingdom.

"I'm sorry James, but the mouse is really scary and disguisting," said Midori to her husband. The queen's look attracted everyone the king the most. She had light green hair and teal eyes, which reflected the hunger from power and money, but not everyone could read it in her eyes.

"And what about you Hina?" asked the king his daughter.

"No father, I 'm on the side of my mother," said Hina to her step-father. Hina had brown hair and purple eyes full of selfishness and like her mother hunger from power and money. The queen and the princess weren't really afraid of the little animal, they just wanted to do everything to make princess Asuka sad.

"I will talk to her," said the king and also left the room.

XXX

Asuka was walking angrily to her room. When she reached it, she opened the door and stepped in the room and slammed the door shut. She was sitting on her bed making a face like I-am-ready-to-kill-someone. A soft knock was heard through her whole room.

"Who is it?" asked Asuka with a harsh voice.

"It's me, Marina, my princess," said the girl, which name was Marina.

"Oh, come in, Mar," said Asuka, standing up and waiting for Marina to step in. The door slowly opened and a girl with raven black hair came in. Her hair was long and reached her waist. Her hazel eyes were beautiful and shone with happiness.

"I heard a crack and I wanted to look if you're okay, my lady," said Marina, Asuka's servant.

"Thanks for your concern, Marina, but I'm totally fine," said Asuka.

"Tell me princess, I'm here to serve you," said Marina, sitting down on the princess' bed and tapping the place next her as a sign for Asuka to sit down too. Asuka smiled and took her seat next to Marina.

"Okay, but you must swear never call me princess or my lady again. Just call me Asuka, alright," said Asuka with a smile at her friend from childhood.

"As you wish, Asuka," said Marina to her friend. Then Asuka told Marina everything what happened, about Mei Mei and her step-mother and sister being scared to death from her. Marina just nodded.

"Hmm, I understand," said Marina.

"I miss my mom, she wasn't like this. She loved animals. Actually Mei Mei should be hers. She ordered her from a man who sold purebred animals, like my little mouse here. But she passed away before she could pick her up. She wrote in a letter that she should be mine if she passes away. She never forgot to think about her animals," said Asuka the story about how she got Mei Mei.

"Oh," was all Marina could say or better let out of her mouth.

Before Asuka or Marina could say anything else, another knock was heard. Asuka looked confused, because she didn't know who it could be.

"Who is it?" yelled Asuka, curious about the person behind the wooden door of her bedroom.

"It's me," said a voice, which belonged to the king, Asuka's father. He didn't wait for permission he just opened the door and went inside. He gave Marina the sign to leave him and his daughter alone. Marina nodded and left the princess' room. The king made his was to his daughter and sat down on her bed.

"Asuka, why do you have such an disgusting rat as your pet?" asked the king his daughter.

"Because, I think she isn't disgusting or a rat either!" said Asuka almost yelling at her father.

"First, I don't like your tone, young lady. And second why for god's sake is has to be a rat?" asked the king, confused why his daughter like the white mouse so much.

"First at all father, it isn't a rat it's a mouse. And second, I like her so much, because she was my mother's!" said Asuka upset, that her father didn't understand her. The king was shocked, he didn't know that his first wife, he loved so much, had a mouse as a pet.

"So do you have anything to say about that? You want me to get rid of the last memory I have on my mother?" said Asuka a little bit more harsh than she wanted it to sound.

"Of course not. I think, I could talk to your mother and sister once more," said the king and decided to let his little daughter alone. He stood up and walk to the door. He opened it and left without any other word escaping from his mouth. Asuka just grabbed a pillow and yelled in. Asuka knew, she had to do something to calm her down. Then it hit her, she remembered the one thing that calms her down.

"Yeah, I need distracrion now. Wow, I haven't done it since my mom passed away," said Asuka to herself, but she needed a double to do so. Without a double, her father and all the other would know that she went outside. Then she left her room to search for the only person she could ask for this favor. The palace was huge so it took her awhile until she found the person she was searching for.

"Marina!" yelled Asuka, running to the female human being she talked with not an hour ago.

"Oh, hello, my lad… I mean Asuka," said Marina, turning around to face her friend and master.

"Hi, Mar, can I ask you for a favor?" asked Asuka, smiling and with puppy eyes.

"Whatever you want, I owe you my life so please tell what I can do for you, it will be my pleasure," said Marina, meaning every word serious. Asuka leaned to Marina and whispered something in her ear. Marina nodded and left the princess alone. Asuka made her way back to her room and walked over to her closed. She pulled out a costume. It was green and looked like a male hunter's. It has a hat that could cover her long ponytail, which she made after she slipped out of her long blue girly princess dress. After she changed a knock on the door was heard. The door opened and Marina came in with a blond wig in her hands. Asuka just smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Mar, that you're doing this for me," said Asuka.

"Everything for you," said Marina, bowing in front of Asuka.

"Really, thank you Marina. I'll be back soon, I promise," said Asuka, smiling at her friend and even if she didn't like it, servant. Marina nodded and put the blond wig on her head. Now the princess and the servant look like twins. Marina laid down on Asuka's bed and covered her body with the expensive quilt, which was made from silk. Asuka smiled and went to the wall, which was opposite to Asuka's bed, where Marina was lying. She pushed a brick and it moved back. The wall opened and a dark hall was seen. Asuka took her equipment and left the room, the wall behind her closed and just Marina stayed in the room.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Me: SO whatcha think?

Alexis: I think it was quite interesting. *smiling*

Me: Thanks. You are not that mean as a certain dummy over there.

Jaden: HEY!

Me: Oh shut up, nobody asked you anything.

Jaden: *frowns*

Me: Oh, come on, Jay! Don't make such a face to me. *hugging Jaden*

Jaden: Well, I can't be mad at you long anyway. *blushing*

Me: Well, but you should make ready... Like I said it will be a JxA. *smiling evilly*

Jaden+Alexis: *blushing*

Me: Such a CUTE coupke, but now to an other thingy... **PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!**

Me+Jaden+Alexis: See ya in the next chapter! And **REVIEW!**


	3. In The Forest

Me: New Chapter. I was very disappointed, when the last chapter was reviewed just by one of my readers...

Jaden: Well, she hopes, that this chapter will get more reviews.

Me: Anyway** Disclaimer I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of it's characters. The OC Marina BELONGS to BlueRedRosa23. **

Jaden: Enjoy!

* * *

The sun was going down. The sky began to change his color from cyan blue to black, and the dark sheet above all of the kingdoms and villages was full with bright shining stars. A young woman in disguise was walking through the forest. She just walked and listened to the peaceful sound of the forest. The birds weren't chirping anymore and in a few minutes would be evening.

"What will be my target for today. The orphanage hasn't got money for food and I wasn't there for a week. It has to be chaos over there," said the young woman, just one thing on her mind, helping little children, which were abandoned by their parents and now living in the orphanage of the Light Kingdom. She was in the forest already a half hour and she hasn't found anything yet. She was little depressed that she hasn't found anything yet.

"What the hell, why isn't any animal in here!" cursed the the woman under her breath. Even if she was pissed, she wouldn't yell, because it would be stupid from a hunter to do so.

Meanwhile at the other half of the forest, which connected the Light and Darkness Kingdom…..

Judai was walking with a bow in his hand through the forest. He just walked and was just happy to have some alone time. He wasn't in such a peaceful and silent place for a quite while. He missed it there, the high trees and wonderful flowers and not to forget the wonderful view at the stars and the moon.

"It's a little cold today. I hope I will get something, the orphanage is in a crisis," mumbled Judai and continued to walk through the forest to find an animal, or at least something edible. He continued to walk and did so for the next hour. He was getting desperate, but he gave himself a vow that he wouldn't come back without something to eat for the little kids in the orphanage.

He suddenly heard a sound. He looked around if danger comes to him, he didn't see anything. He started to run and searching for the thing that made that sound, she hoped it would be an animal he could kill. Then he heard to sound again. He saw a glance of green so he decided to hunt it down. He took his bow and an arrow and made ready. Then he fired it out and he could hear a scream of pain. He was happy that he found something, but then it hit him and he realized it was a human's voice! He began to panic and ran over the place, where the scream came from. When he finally saw someone, the one was lying on the ground wincing in pain and holding his leg.

"God, I shot a boy down," thought Judai, running to the person, he thought was a boy. He reached the person and kneeled down.

"Are you alright?" asked Judai, now totally freaked out that he shot a human being down.

"Ugrhh… I'm fine," said the girl in disguise. It surprised her that, the boy with brown hair hadn't realized, that she was a girl not a boy.

"Oh my, you are bleeding!" said Judai, looking at the injured princess. Well, at that time he didn't know that he injured a princess.

"It's fine, really. It doesn't even hurt," Asuka said to Judai, which seemed to her like a mysterious boy. She looked at her leg and saw it, she was really bleeding, but it wasn't that bad. Judai pulled something like a bottle out of his bag and opened it. He ripped a part of his clothing out and wet it in the liquid in the bottle. He put it on Asuka's leg to stop the bleeding. Asuka soon realized, that the liquid was just pure water.

"Okay, the bleeding should have stopped now," said Judai, wrapping her leg in a bandage. Asuka said thank you and stood up.

"Well, if this is done, may I ask what your name is?" asked Judai, looking curiously at Asuka. He felt that something was wrong with that person. Well, Judai also thought she was a boy so no wonder that something distracted him.

"A…," began Asuka, but cut herself of in the middle of the sentence,: "Arashi is my name." Asuka had a feeling that it would be a wrong decision, if she would tell a stranger, that she's the princess of the Light Kingdom.

"The name is Judai, nice to meet you," said Judai, his cheerfulness taking over.

"The pleasure is on my side," said Asuka, smiling. She didn't know why, but that boy seemed to be very interesting.

"Oh, and sorry again, that I shot you in the leg, buddy" said Judai, feeling guilty about what he had done. Asuka shook her hand and wave her hand as a sigh that it was alright.

After that, Asuka suddenly heard a noise coming from a bush a few meters from her and Judai. She put an arrow to her bow and fired it. The fired arrow hadn't the direction she wanted it to have. The leg definitely made her shooting skills a little bit worse. The arrow hit a trunk instead of the rabbit, which was hidden in the bush.

But Asuka saw, that the rabbit was on the ground, dead. She was confused for a few seconds, until she realized that Judai had a bow in his hands and looking by his pose he just fired an arrow. So Judai killed the rabbit.

"Nice shoot," Asuka said, smiling at the excellent archer next to her. Judai looked at Asuka and also smiled. Without a word the two of them went to the dead rabbit, where Judai picked it up and put it in a bag.

"Well, there is my meat for the orphanage kids now," thought Alexis a little depressed about that. God knows, when she will find any food and god knows if she even will have the chance to find something. Asuka sighed, but let it go.

"Arashi?" called Judai after the princess, which he still thought was boy. Asuka didn't respond, because well, her name wasn't Arashi. She just forgot that gśhe gave Judai that fake name.

"Arashi?" said Judai once again. Asuka finally came to her senses and turn her head to Judai, because she realized that he had called her by her made up name.

"What is it?" asked Asuka in the most male voice she could possibly made.

"I ask you, where are you from," said Judai. Asuka was a little panicking. What should she do? Well, practically she could that she is from the Light Kingdom, but she didn't want to tell him even that.

"I am from…. the… Water Kingdom," Asuka answered to the question, Judai gave her. He nodded. The Water Kingdom wasn't anything special, so he didn't care much.

"What are you doing in the forest anyway?" asked Judai again, curious what would a person from the Water Kingdom do in the forest between the Light and Darkness Kingdom.

"If I am honest, I am here to hunt for the orphanage," said Asuka, trying to sound like a man, even if it didn't work well. Judai stared at him for a moment, before he snapped out of it.

"Really? Me too. We could hunt together," said Judai, happy that he found a person he could hunt with. It was sometimes were lonely, when he had to walk through the dark forest all alone. Asuka thought about it, was it really a good idea to trust him? But on the other side, he didn't know she was princess, right? Asuka nodded and the two of them started to walk slowly and silently through the forest. A noise what heard in the distance. Asuka immediately stopped and listened to the sound.

"What is it, Arashi?" asked Judai. Asuka put her finger on his lips and gave him a "shh". He nodded and both of them looked, where the noise came from. It was a deer. A magnificent deer, which could be enough for the whole orphanage, heck maybe even for two. Judai looked at Asuka, she nodded and both of them took their bows out.

"Ready?" mouthed Judai. Asuka nodded and took an arrow out of her bag. They both fired at the same time and hit the animal. Judai's arrow dig in the place, where the heart of the animal was located and Asuka's arrow dig deeply in the deer's eyes. The huge animal feel to the ground, dead.

"Nice job," said Judai, grinning. Asuka blushed a little bit, but pushed it down. She basically knew that guy, why should she blush? There was no reason. She shook her head and started to focus again. The she saw another rabbit running around so she took her bow out and an arrow. She shoot but missed it, the leg was really making her skills, looking like an amateur's.

"Arashi? The leg is not good for your hunting am I right?" asked Judai, now feeling guilty again. Asuka shook her head, she didn't want him to feel bad about her leg.

"No, I guess, I am not that good archer, that's all," said Asuka with a smile across her face.

"That is not true," said Judai. Asuka sighed, it probably wouldn't help anything if she would keep lying. She nodded. Judai decided that he had to do something. I stepped behind her and put his hands on hers. He helped her to get the position of shooting, he helped her to point at the animal and then he and she together shot the arrow in the direction of the rabbit.

"Her hands are so soft. Are these really hands of a boy?" thought Judai.

To Be Continued….

* * *

Me: Well, hope you like it.

Jaden: Yeah, if you like it, **PLEASE REVIEW**!

Me: That would be nice.

Jaden: See ya in the next chapter!


End file.
